A wireless service provider that operates a public wireless network may also operate one or more private wireless networks. A private wireless network may provide wireless communication services to certain customers on a different basis than the public wireless network. For example, a private wireless network may provide different wireless communication services than the public wireless network or may provide similar wireless communication services but under a different rate plan. In many cases, a private wireless network may be set up for a particular enterprise, such as a business or other organization. As a result, the private wireless network may restrict access to only the authorized members of that enterprise.
A private wireless network may provide wireless coverage in areas that overlap or border wireless coverage areas provided by a public wireless network. Because of this proximity, one or more base stations in the private wireless network may be identified as neighbors in a neighbor list transmitted by a base station in the public wireless network. For a mobile station that subscribes to both the public wireless network and the private wireless network, this neighbor list can beneficially facilitate roaming between these networks. However, for a mobile station that subscribes to the public wireless network but not the private wireless network, the neighbor list has the disadvantage of identifying private network resources that the mobile station is not authorized to use.